Take My Hand
by Fenik
Summary: All Sora and Riku want is to spend some time together. Unfortunately, their plan is ruined by Kairi and Selphie. SoRiku, AU.


Riku pulled up outside of his boyfriend's house, craning his neck to see whether Sora was already walking through the door. Resisting the downward tug on his lips when he realised the bouncy brunette wasn't already halfway down the driveway to meet him, Riku pressed the horn shortly.

A smile began to form on his lips as soon as he noticed the door opening, however, it faded as soon as he caught a glimpse of Sora's unhappy face. Sora looked as though he was doing everything in his power not to pout as he made his way to Riku's car. Sora tapped on the window and Riku lowered the glass for him, wondering why he didn't just open the door.

"Hey Riku…you know how this was supposed to be a date for the two of us? And we were gonna have a picnic together?" Sora started, filling Riku with a sense of dread, "Well…Mum wants my sister and her friend to come with us too…"

"Ah," Riku voiced, all of his plans for the day suddenly flawed.

"You still want to go, don't you? Even if you have to put up with Kairi and her friend, Selphie, I think it was. You'll come, right?" Sora asked, a tinge of desperation entering his voice.

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora's tone; it sounded like Sora thought that if Riku wasn't there to protect him, Kairi and Selphie would corner him and put him in a dress. As amusing as that would most likely be, Riku really didn't want to have to deal with a traumatized Sora.

"Of course I'm coming. How else would you get there?" Riku responded, grinning a little at the relieved expression on Sora's face.

"Okay, thanks Riku! You're the greatest! Just wait and I'll bring them out. Be right back," Sora shouted out, heading back to his front door and narrowly missing tripping over a small shrub along the way.

As soon as Sora had his back to him, Riku's smile dropped. The addition of Sora's kind but clingy sister, Kairi, and her hyperactive friend, Selphie, would suck out any potential romance from his and Sora's date. Sighing slightly at the fact that something always seemed to come up whenever he and Sora planned to spend some time alone, Riku stretched his thumb and forefinger across his temples and lightly pressed.

It was too early in the morning for this. He needed caffeine.

He heard movement and looked over to see Kairi's smiling face staring at him from the passenger seat. "Hey Riku! I haven't seen you in ages! We should really hang out more," she greeted, a massive smile curling around her lips.

"Yeah, we should," was all Riku could summon in a reply.

He was still partially confused as to why Kairi was sitting there and not Sora. Thinking of Sora… "Where did your brother go?" he questioned, gazing out behind her for a sign of his boyfriend.

"I think Mum wanted to talk to him before we left. He's probably getting a lecture about taking care of me and Selphie," Kairi replied, pursuing her lips, "You know, sometimes I don't think she realises that I'm 16 already."

Riku made a noncommittal noise, not really knowing what else to say after her words. His attention was still focused mainly on the space behind her, waiting for Sora's mum to finally grant him freedom.

Suddenly, familiar brown spikes appeared in the doorway and Sora walked out, followed soon after by Selphie. Selphie looked her usual cheerful self and seemed to be completely oblivious to Sora's depressed expression as they walked to the car.

Sora looked up as he reached the car, and although almost indiscernible, Riku noticed a small hint of frustration when he saw that Kairi had occupied his usual seat. Nonetheless, he opened the back seat door and shuffled in, closing the door once seated and grabbing the seatbelt.

"Okay, let's go!" Selphie shouted deafeningly, forgetting that they were in a small, enclosed space, "Onwards to the game!"

Kairi cheered a little as Riku pulled off the curb, but otherwise, the drive to the stadium was quiet except for the radio and they reached their destination in record time.

"Yay! We made it!" Selphie called gleefully, barely waiting for Riku to park the car before leaping from the back seat.

Riku and Sora exchanged a glance filled with dread at what they were about to endure. Riku just hoped that Selphie wouldn't get close to any sugary products; he could barely handle regular Selphie let alone the demon Selphie she became after consuming the sweet substance.

Buying tickets and finding seats took less than a few minutes each and Riku saw Sora lighten up as they took their seats quite close to the front row. Riku made sure that he was sitting next to Sora, and Selphie sat next to him with Kairi on the end. The game started soon after and Riku was surprised to feel Sora sneak his hand into his own. It was rare that Sora was willing to show affection in public, and Riku entwined their fingers to show his appreciation.

The game was rushing past quite quickly, and it was already quarter time before Riku even noticed that the visiting team was losing quite badly to the home team. Normally he was the one completely focused on only the game, but the way that Sora was stroking his thumb across the back of Riku's hand was proving to be quite a distraction.

"Guys, I'm gonna go get a drink. Anyone else want one?" Selphie queried, raising from her position beside Riku and looking at them questioningly.

Kairi asked her to bring her one back but the two boys declined. As soon as Selphie was out of sight, Kairi scooted onto her vacant seat and leaned closer to Riku. "Hey Riku…I'm really sorry but I never told Selphie that you and Sora are dating. I just wanted to give you a heads up in case she starts acting…weird."

Riku's eyebrows rose at this, but he nodded and responded, "It's okay…but you should probably let her know sometime. Well, unless she'd take it badly and stop talking to you."

Kairi exhaled slightly, she'd obviously been steeling herself for Riku's reaction. Luckily for her, Riku was usually pretty easygoing and understanding. Her smile returned and she smacked him lightly on the back good-naturedly. "Actually, I think she'd be your number one fan if she found out."

Sora, who had been quietly listening to this point, jumped in and said, "Maybe you should tell her that Riku's an alien then. I mean, c'mon, his gray hair is enough for her to believe it."

Kairi giggled and Riku straight away turned and narrowed his eyes at Sora. Knowing which part of his comment had irked Riku, he rolled his eyes and drawled, "Yes, I know. Silver, not gray."

Appeased, Riku glanced away, only to see Selphie heading back their way. "Wow, she was quick," Sora remarked, noticing Selphie as well.

Selphie carefully stepped past the legs blocking her path to them, and collapsed back into her seat, Kairi quickly moving to accommodate her. "Did I miss anything?" she inquired, addressing the question to no one but looking only at Riku.

He shook his head, unsure exactly of what she deemed note-worthy. Sora just shrugged his shoulders at her inquisitive look, and so Selphie turned back to Kairi to tell her all about the conversation she'd overheard.

Riku turned to Sora and opened his mouth to speak when Sora shouted out, "Second quarter is starting!"

Knowing now that anything he said to Sora would come second to the game, Riku sighed and leant back in the stiff, plastic chair. The almost uncomfortable warmth of Sora's hand inside of his was the only thing keeping this date from being an utter failure in Riku's mind.

The second quarter seemed to go even faster in Riku's opinion. The visiting team made a spectacular play and evened out the scores, meaning that the outcome would rely on the second half of the game.

This time it was Kairi who decided she needed another drink, and she clambered over the legs of the people in their row, all the while complaining about the heat. After watching her leave, Selphie looked back to Riku and struck up conversation. "So what are your plans after this, Riku?"

Caught off guard, Riku stammered out, "Er, we're having a picnic."

"Oh, wow! Are we?" she responded, growing excited.

Sora interrupted before Riku could say anything else, "Actually, Selphie, it was just going to be Riku and I."

Sora's words looked like they made Selphie stop and consider for a second. Riku saw her eyes dart over both of their faces, registering how close they were sitting to one another. Their clasped hands were resting between them, out of sight from Selphie.

She seemed to shortly contemplate something before shaking her head slightly and looking back up to Riku. "But won't it be more fun if we all go?"

Riku felt Sora's hand clench tighter around his. He had a good idea of what had irritated the brunette. If they had been a boy/girl couple, Selphie would have taken one look at them and realised that they were together. But as they were two guys, Selphie had quickly completely brushed off the notion.

Honestly, he was a little annoyed as well, but he didn't feel that it was something to feel angry over. It was likely it would happen many times in the future as well, and if he let his frustration get to him, he'd most likely become resentful.

However, Sora didn't seem to see it in the same light. Normally, Sora was a cheerful, bubbly personality who laughed all the time and never let things get to him. There were only a few sensitive areas where Sora was completely defensive, and unfortunately, his relationship with Riku was his biggest sensitive area.

A few seconds later and Riku felt Sora's hand relax in his grasp again. It seemed that Sora had calmed himself again, and Riku allowed himself a small smile.

"It's okay if you don't have enough food for us. Kairi doesn't eat that much and – HEY! Look, Riku! We're on the screen!" Selphie's voice jumped up around 20 decibels, as she waved madly at the camera directed at the both of them.

"Hey, wait…that's not…that's the…" Riku trailed off, realising with a sort of detached horror that the camera showing he and Selphie was in fact, the kissing cam.

"Eh? No way," Selphie exclaimed, lowering her hand and turning to look at Riku.

She shrugged slightly and smiled a little, closing her eyes slowly. Riku froze. This was **not** good. This was not good **at all**. What was he going to do now?

There was a cacophony of sound surrounding them, the entire crowd seemed to be cheering them on and the sound was almost deafening. In the confusion, he turned to the one person he knew he could always rely on.

Only to see that Sora had turned away, his arms folded and his head lowered.

It was without a doubt that Sora was trying his best not to cry in front of everybody, even though he felt hurt beyond belief. An entire of stadium had seen Riku sitting with a boy and a girl, and didn't even consider for a second that Sora was the one Riku had chosen to be with.

Riku teeth clenched together as he realised the thoughts that must be running through Sora's head. He'd be trying to tell himself that it didn't matter, that as long as they had each other, it didn't matter what everyone else thought.

However, Sora's shamed posture meant that a different thought had won.

A thought that said: If it doesn't matter what they think, why does it still hurt?

After staring for one more second at his boyfriend's back, Riku decided.

He turned back to Selphie and put his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open after a long pause, and Riku smiled as he said, "I'm sorry, but I'm in love with someone else, and he needs me right now."

With those words, he stood from his chair and took a step towards Sora. Sora still hadn't looked up, obviously not taking the chance that he might see Riku and Selphie still kissing.

Riku stopped directly in front of him and called his name, softly. Even through the thunderous noise of the crowd, Sora heard Riku, and he looked up, a look of surprise on his face.

A smile stretched across Riku's face, and he slowly lifted his arm, and held out his hand to Sora.

It would **always** be to Sora.

Using one hand to roughly brush over his eyes, Sora raised his other and hesitantly grasped Riku's presented hand. The taller pulled him to his feet, and then together, they ran.

They ran to the end of the row, and then up the stairs, and then through the halls and out into the street. Once they got out onto the street, Riku pulled Sora across the road to the park and they collapsed, panting, onto the ground under a shady tree.

As they slowly recovered, Riku rolled onto his side and regarded his slightly sweaty, rumpled-looking boyfriend. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt this much love towards a person. He didn't think it was possible to feel more than this.

Sora stared up into the clear, sapphire sky through the overhanging branches and said quietly, "Thanks."

Riku blinked in surprise. "What for?"

Sora's head rolled to the side to face him and he smiled almost shyly. "For choosing me."

The silverette knew that Sora was referring to a number of things, and he reached out and took Sora's hand in his.

"It was **always** you."

They simply lay in silence after Riku's words, neither of them wanting to move and break the delicate spell that had been placed on them. And for hours, they lay there together; content just to be close to one another.

Riku knew that in the future, Sora would most likely be hurt by another stray remark or assumption. He'd probably grow upset and maybe even have to hold back the tears. But he knew that if that happened, he'd still be there for Sora. He wouldn't leave his side until Sora remembered why they were still together.

Rolling on his back, Riku gazed up through the dark, shadows of the leaves to see the darkening twilight that was overcoming the light of the fading sun. It was starting to get dark now.

He heard movement and looked over to see Sora resting on his side, watching him. There was a deliberate pause before the brunette said, "You know, we're never going to see the end of that game, are we?"

And even though it wasn't really even a joke, or even mildly funny at all – Riku laughed. After a second, Sora joined in and then they were laughing at each other's laughter.

It simmered down and Riku felt a grin crossing his face. It had been a while since he had laughed so hard, and it was probably because of the leftover stress and nerves, but it had still felt good.

Suddenly, a hand was stuck in front of his face and bemusedly he nearly went cross-eyed trying to focus on it. Following the hand up to its owner, Riku saw Sora's smile widen.

"Take my hand. Come on, we'll go together."

Riku knew that Sora meant far more than the simple words let on, it was the tone of his voice and the soft look in Sora's eyes which betrayed the meaning of the words.

"Okay," Riku said, tightly holding onto Sora's hand, and letting him haul him to his feet, "Together."

It was this moment in time that gave them the strength to handle the things that were thrown at them by life. When one of them was sad or unhappy, just as long as the other was there to say, '**take my hand**', and pull them to their feet, it would be okay.

And it was.

Hey guys, I kind of rushed this as it's new years and I'm going out in like….5 minutes. I'll fix up other things later, I just wanted to post it in time. Strangely enough, this story suddenly hit me when I was watching the Cleveland show last night. I think my muse has a weird sense of humour. Hahaha. :D Kind of a lame last line, but it was the best I could think of on short notice. I'll probably change it when I check through it again.

Happy New Year!! Hope 2010 is a great year for everyone!!


End file.
